


Trust Is For Fools

by MultiiiFandomWorld



Series: Polar Fire [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, RWBY
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiiiFandomWorld/pseuds/MultiiiFandomWorld
Summary: A couple of months into living together Pyrrha lets Azula roam and fight Grimm nearby.Azula is confused at why her stomach flips when Pyrrha takes down a Beowolf... and oh Spirits she's in love.
Relationships: Azula (Avatar)/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: Polar Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526684
Kudos: 2





	Trust Is For Fools

**Author's Note:**

> At 12PM today, I took my last midterm. Meaning I am not free to work on the 10+ drafts I have in the works. The majority of them will be for my Polar Fire series, despite no one ever even thinking about this ship. But you know what? ITS ON MY MIND 24/7!!!! 
> 
> Aside from that, I got some other pairings, especially Freezerburn and Checkmate. I will probably hold off on the "A lover and two sisters" just because I haven't worked on the end other than deciding what will happen. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy, and let me know if you enjoy this series!

Most days it seemed like their lives were relatively normal. 

For the most part, Pyrrha would leave her home alone during the day, off doing _Agni knows what,_ and would come back and eat dinner with her later in the evening. It was so domestic it made Azula want to burn the whole house down. But somehow she managed not to. 

Sometimes she’d stare out the window and wonder how far she could get in this world. Could she ever take over the land as she had back in her world? That thought sat at the back of her mind for what felt like days. Until she asked Pyrrha about the history of Remnant and she decided it wasn’t a possibility. 

Grimm were too hard to handle, much less control. No matter what power Azula could take and gain, Grimm would eventually come and throw it away. No one could rule by themselves in a place like this. People didn't have bending to create barriers between them and Grimm. Semblances and Aura seemed to protect an individual to an extent, and disappointingly, it seemed that the majority of the population didn’t hold the ability, or even wanted to. It seemed like such a waste to Azula. A world where anyone could hold the power to heal and fight. Not everyone had the blessing of being able to bend. It really was such a _waste._

With those factors in mind, Azula made do with what she could and kept quiet. Living with Pyrrha was a lot more pleasant than the _cell_ her dear brother had thrown her in. She shivered at the memory. It had only held her for a year, but in between the constant drugging and blur of therapists trying to heal her, it left her… uncomfortable. Luckily whenever Pyrrha had time she'd humor Azula with a light sparring session every now and then, and it helped keep her mind off of it when it got too bad. _If you called their fights light sessions,_ Azula mused wincing slightly as she felt her muscles ache. It was exhilarating actually. 

It had been so long since she had been able to feel any sort of challenge when fighting someone. Azula had been born a fighter, someone who was hailed as gifted and found it difficult to find someone of equal power to fight. It seemed Pyrrha had too. And while fighting Pyrrha was engaging all on its own, after she had found out about Grimm she had been itching to go out and fight it. Back in her own world killing anything was seen as cruel. In this world, however, it was praised to slaughter thousands of these creatures.

And on one grueling hot day, Azula decided she would go find one. Rummaging through her trunk Azula pulled out an armor Pyrrha had bought her when she had visited a nearby village. She huffed recounting the memory.

"You never know when you'll encounter the enemy," Pyrrha reasoned back then as she handed Azula the armor one night. Azula had raised an eyebrow at her before taking it. Eyeing the cloths and metal, she had been tempted to burn it in front of her. But decided against it when she realized that if she did burn it Pyrrha was more likely to buy another one until she accepted it. In the end, Azula had stored it away and left it untouched. 

Now, she looked at herself in the mirror, she was kind of happy to not have. Not that she'd ever admit it. The fabric was woven in with a flexible chest plate, her arms and legs covered as well, and the undershirt and pants were a dark red tunic that even she had to admit looked to be a fine fabric.

Tying her hair up into a topknot, Azula didn't look like the Princess of the Fire Nation. She looked like...

She tilted her head with a lingering gaze on her outfit.

Like a _Huntress._

"Azula?" Pyrrha barely dodged the fireball that Azula threw her way. "You would think a Huntress of your caliber would learn to knock before entering someone's room," Azula said, pressing her hand against her forehead in frustration. "I'm sorry!" Pyrrha replied though she looked a bit distracted. "It looks good on you." Azula huffed, hiding her embarrassment when she realized Pyrrha's eyes were trailing over her. 

"Mh. Everything looks good on me."

Pyrrha smiled at her. A small noise came from the back of Azula's throat before she coughed, hiding her face. "What are you doing with the armor on though?" Pyrrha asked, stepping a bit closer to her.

"Well, I'm hoping to go find something to fight. It does get quite boring in here after a while." Despite Azula's snarky attitude Pyrrha continued smiling, "Well why don't I go with you in case anything goes wrong?"

"Even if I said no you'd still follow me."

Pyrrha's eyes twinkled at that, "It looks like you're finally learning something."

"I resent that."

\------

"For someone who's always warning me about the _dangerous_ Grimm roaming around we sure haven't found any."

"Azula, I swear I will punch you." Pyrrha groaned. They had been walking for a while now, and despite having a Grimm problem in the area, Pyrrha couldn't understand where the Grimm had gone. She was hoping to start Azula with a Beowolf, maybe an Ursa if Azula ended up doing well. Pyrrha was aware that Azula was a good fighter. Half the time they did spar Azula beat her into the ground. No, scratch that. She wasn't sure if she was good at fighting _Grimm._ A person? Absolutely, Azula would win. But fighting a person, and fighting a beast were two different things. People were predictable and easy to manipulate into showing weaknesses, Grimm were not. They were unpredictable and once they had their sights on you, _nothing_ would stop them from killing you. Shaken away from her thoughts Pyrrha spotted a Beawolf up ahead and signaled Azula to go on. Perking up in interest Azula grinned wickedly at the chance of a fight.

“Any tips before it dies?" Azula asked. Pyrrha smiled.

“Beawolves mainly walk in groups, so be careful of any extra targets. Other than that, watch their paws, they can walk on their hind legs if they want."

“Great, I'll imagine it's my brother." Azula murmured walking away. Brother? Pyrrha scratched her head at that. _I guess I don’t really know well enough to know she had a brother._

On the other side of the clearing, Azula was making her way towards the Beowolf. Keeping her body low to the ground her eyes began analyzing the clearing. After ensuring her breathing was stable, she let the rush of the hunt run through her blood. A wild grin settled on her face and with a flick of her hand, she pushed forward with a blast of fire. The _roar_ it let out at the attack shook Azula’s whole body. Azula let out a breathless laugh, it had been so long since the last time she’d felt this way. 

This _bloodlust._

The Beowolf lunged towards her, the smell of its singed fur satisfying a darker part of Azula's mind. Tucking her knees into her chest she ducked and rolled to the side barely missing the swipe of its paw by a millimeter. Quickly getting to her feet Azula took some quick steps back, making sure she never lost track of the beast. With a sharp inhale Azula started running towards it jumping upwards halfway and shifting into a cartwheel. And suddenly before the beast could swipe at her Azula started letting out a sharp stream of fire out of her hands and feet and _cut it in half._

Pyrrha felt a bit breathless at the display of strength. _She can totally take on an Ursa._

Beast slain, Azula turned around to give Pyrrha a triumphant smirk. “That was great Azula!” Pyrrha clasped her hands together, “Should we eat dinner in town today for your first Grimm?” 

Azula started walking in Pyrrha’s direction. “Naturally. Why don't we get those noodles you always bring?-” 

“Azula?” Turning around Azula felt her blood run cold at a familiar voice behind her. 

“Mother?” she whispered. Ursa stood before her, exactly as she had since the night Azula saw her before she left. _Left her._ And just like that Azula felt all the progress she had made forgetting about her crumble. Sensing her weakness and guard down her _mother_ shifted. The soft smile that had been on Ursa’s face twisted into something so wickedly that Azula screamed at her body to move forward. _She wasn’t real._ But, as the fake Ursa made its way towards her, each step faster and faster than the last, she realized she couldn’t.

Right as she was gonna lunge at her, Miló flew right between them. Illusion fading away Pyrrha used Akoúo̱ to strike the Spider Grimm away, before picking up Miló from the ground. Growling at the intrusion from its prey, the Grimm backed off at a safer distance. With Miló and Akoúo̱ in hand, Pyrrha readied herself for an attack. 

Azula felt her legs give out from her as she continued to stare at the scene. Despite being in danger not even a moment ago all Azula could focus on was Pyrrha. The way her eyes were hardened with anger, red hair whipping behind her, muscles tensing as she clashed with the beast. Azula’s heart thudded. 

Oh Spirits she’s in _love._

Mouth dry Azula continued staring at Pyrrha as the Huntress gave one final blow to the Grimm, and wondered if Pyrrha felt the same. As the Grimm began to disappear Pyrrha turned around, her eyes seemingly void of any of the seriousness it was before, now full of worry as she fretted over Azula. Waving her away Azula got up on her feet and chastised herself. 

Don’t be an idiot Azula, _who would ever love you?_

“I’m fine. What was that Grimm? I don’t think you ever mentioned they could turn into _people.”_

Pyrrha looked like she wanted to push but let it go so she could answer Azula’s question. “For the most part, they can’t. We encountered a Spider Grimm, they are able to generate a reflection of one's thoughts and fears. No wonder we couldn’t find any Grimm earlier. Spiders lure prey in very quickly and it seems other Grimm didn’t want to compete with it.”

Azula went quiet, prompting Pyrrha to wonder who that woman was, who made Azula of all people fear them enough she couldn’t get up.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of you are probably wondering...
> 
> "How can someone like Pyrrha ever fall for someone like Azula?" 
> 
> "Azula doesn't love people, much less someone like Pyrrha."
> 
> etc, etc. But, in my head, both of them have basically been abandoned in their worlds. Pyrrha was destined to _die_ , and Azula was thrown aside by her brother and her kingdom. Both of them are byproducts of a (in my mind) forced life. Pyrrha was put on a pedestal and praised for so long, and Azula was reminded that she was gifted and lucky so much in a very toxic relationship with everyone in her family. They both ended up in a horrible twist of fate, so who else knows better for them than each other? 
> 
> I hope that makes sense. And I hope you enjoyed this series!


End file.
